


Triad 'verse

by curiously_me



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unaware of the attraction both Jax and Tara feel for him, David feels like he lost his best friend when they started dating.  Little does he know that Tara has come up with a plan for all three of them to get what they desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written on September 9, 2013.

Although it meant he had to double back on his route, David Hale always made sure to save the last newspaper in his bag for Jax's house.

Not only did this mean he could usually beg some breakfast off of Gemma, but it made more sense for he and Jax to ride to school together. More often than not, David would climb onto the back of Jax's bike, holding lightly to his friend's waist as they drove the streets of Charming.

For many years to come, David would remember those rides fondly, if not with a little wistfulness when he saw Jax riding his new Harley with Tara riding bitch. No matter how hard he tried, David never quite managed to quell the jealousy he felt towards Tara for taking his place on Jax's bike and in his life.

What David wasn't able to see, however, was that for as much as he watched Jax and Tara, they watched him doubly so.

"He misses you, Jax, I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. Is it fair to keep stringing him along like this?" Tara asked the blonde boy, whose side she was leaning against while they sat on the school's front lawn.

She felt Jax heave a heavy, world weary sigh and knew he was looking across the parking lot to where his oldest friend was fighting with his bike chain. David's dad wouldn't let him drive any motor vehicle he didn't buy with money the teenager had earned himself. Whenever the weather was going to be particularly bad, Tara would pick Jax up at his house earlier than normal and make the short drive to David's house where Jax would beg and cajole until the dark haired boy climbed morosely into the backseat of her car.

They both worried about David, left living alone with his deadbeat dad after his mom died of cancer last year. But, he was nearly as stubborn as Jax, and never gave the slightest hint of what was happening behind his calm.

"He's a stubborn son of a bitch, Tara, you know that." Jax grumbled. "I swear, though, if he doesn't get his head out of his ass by summer break, we're kidnapping him until he comes to his senses. How does that sound?" He asked, kissing the side of her head before standing and making his way across the blacktop separating them from David.

Tara stayed seated on the grass, knowing that Jax would have the better chance of convincing David to spend the weekend with them out at one of the Club's cabins. Everyone knew that Jax was a sure-in with the Sons of Anarchy and he was treated like royalty among club members until he would be allowed to ride alongside Clay and the others.

She watches as Jax gestured wildly as he told some story or other and smiled with David when the brunette boy grinned and laughed at Jax's tall tales. They settled down and Tara held her breathe, praying that David would agree to their plans.

Jax leaned in close to David and Tara could see how David's body gravitated towards Jax. They hugged quickly, the hug of teen aged boys who worried about their images, and then David nodded agreement, making Jax grin hugely as he watched his friend pedal out of sight.

Jax turned to where Tara was sitting and raised to thumbs up into the air, grinning madly.

They only needed to pull together the last few supplies and then the weekend would be perfect, two days was more than enough time to get what they needed.

"Are you nervous about this, Tara?" Jax asks, as she swings her leg over the back of his bike and pulls the helmet off her head. The lights are on in the garage, which means her dad's home early from work and is putting in some hours with the Cutlass. He's pretty cool about her hanging out with Jax and Tara knows that he won't poke his head out of the garage unless he hears yelling.

"Not really? I mean, we both know what we want and we can see that David wants to be a part of something too, right? So, this is kind of the perfect solution for everyone." She replies, feeling her face flush in vague embarrassment at the ideas racing through her head.

Tara Knowles isn't a virgin, but some of the things she and Jax have discussed doing with David make her feel like one again.

"Go home, Jax. You're going to need all the beauty sleep you can get for this weekend." And Tara just has to laugh at the way his face crinkles a little in disgust. She leans in and kisses him, once, with promise before turning to walk up the drive.

"G'night, Tara."

"Night, Jax."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written on September 20, 2013 for my kiss bingo card. The prompt was "type: rough."

Things with Tara seemed to be working out. Jax and Tara had been spending more time both with each other  _and_  with Abel and Jax felt like their relationship was finally on the mend. He and Tara had only broached the subject once, but that was all it took for the both of them to realize that they missed their third and badly wanted him back in their lives.

After discussing things, the plan was to invite him over for dinner this weekend. Tara and Jax had done the grocery shopping only yesterday, picking out foods that were both delicious and seductive. The couple had gone all out, bypassing the beer and purchasing a bottle of wine for with dinner. It wouldn't do to try and sell their missing third short when it came to his seduction.

Everything was set, the only thing left to do was to invite their guest into their home and, they were hoping, back into their lives for good.

But things are never simple in Charming...

* * *

'Damn it! Why the hell did he have to go and ruin things?!' Jax hurled the pay-as-you-go phone into the wall, narrowly missing Sacks' head, and stalked out to his bike.

"Get the boom." He'd said.

He could barely believe that it had come to this. Jax had reached out, knowing that Hale would step up and oust the drug dealers out of Charming. So, why in the hell had David told them the tip was a bust? What did those Aryan bastards have on him that was so much more appealing than anything that Sam Crow had ever offered?

Jax almost didn't want to admit that he was pretty sure he knew exactly what lies they'd told to sway the white knight over to their side.

David had said he would do anything to rid Charming of the Sam Crow infestation that had plagued it for so many years. Jax had thought that, if he could manage to curb their illegal activities somewhat, that David would recognize they were trying to be better.

Apparently, he hadn't seen what Jax was trying to do. That, or he had already been blinded by the Aryan agenda.

Jax hopes for Tara's sake, really for both their sakes', that it's just David being scatterbrained as his teenaged self had been rather than him turning a blind eye on activities that will ultimately hurt the residents of Charming.

Jax doesn't know what to do now. Regardless of where Tara was, or what the club required of him, Jax had always been able to count on who David fundamentally was. Not just a good man, but a man with a cause and the hope that his work would help that cause grow to fruition. Without that constant, it feels like Jax is lost in the forest without a guide.

They blow up the meth house and Opie nearly blows himself up with it. Really, that is just what Jax needs on his plate right now, a suicidal best friend, but Ope reassures him that he isn't suicidal and there is a look in his eyes that makes Jax want to believe in his words.

He let's it slide. For now.

And then he sees Tara squaring off with one of Luanne's girls, he doesn't remember her name, and there is that fire in her eyes that always sends shivers down his spine. Jax hands his half-empty beer to Ope and makes his way to the bathroom Tara's just entered.

She is spitting mad, he can see that immediately, but there is also hurt and lust warring equally in her eyes as she shoves him into the wall, kissing him harshly, and tearing at his clothes.

This is what he needs, it's what she needs too, the raw energy as they come together again and again. His blood feels like it's on fire as he strokes up into her, reveling in her shivery laugh that sounds in his ear. The roughness of their encounter makes everything feel so much more vibrant. He hears the door and is pretty sure who opened it, but he's glad for it, since it means he won't have to ignore any more awkward advances.

Jax feels himself getting closer to the edge, can tell that Tara is right there on the precipice with him and as they dive over the edge into orgasm, he knows they are both thinking the same thing.

'How much better this would be, if only David were here with us. Pressed against Tara's back, crowding her into Jax's chest as they thrust into her slick heat. Or, perhaps at Jax's back, pushing into the other man and forcing him to move inside Tara at the pace David sets for them.

They both miss David so very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Things could have ended so very differently and Tara is terrified by this knowledge, feels the possibility of what might have been in her bones. She could have called 911 or... God! She might have called Jax first and who knows what would have happened with Josh then?

Tara is still having a difficult time believing what happened tonight. She had been attacked in her own home, a place that was supposed to be safe and then had to convince a psychopath that he was hearing exactly what he wanted to hear. Then she had shot him in the stomach.

She had shot Josh and it felt utterly different from holding someone's life in your hands as a doctor. While Tara was glad that the gun had been so close, that she had been able to stop Josh before he got any further, she had shot and fatally injured another human being.

* * *

"Tara?"

When she doesn't respond immediately, Tara feels someone wrap another blanket across her shoulders and wrap it around where the first one was draped open. She didn't feel like she had the strength to hold the blankets closed and had left them as they were when the paramedic had momentarily stepped away.

She hears a deep, heavy sigh, but absolutely refused to look up.

"Tara? Come on, girl, let's get you out of here. Are you alright with that? Is there someplace I can take you, someone you can stay with?" David asked, voice quiet and soothing and Tara couldn't decide if she wanted to be offended that he was treating her like a victim or not.

She decided against being angry with her childhood friend and let him pull her to her feet and help her to his squad car. As he settled her into the passenger's seat, Tara reached for his hand.

"David, please, can we go to Jax?" She asked, voice high and shaking.

He patted her hand lightly before closing the door and making his way around to the driver's side and starting the car as soon as he was inside.

"Something big is happening with SAMCRO tonight, I don't think it's safe for you to be anywhere near them, but..." He raised a hand before she could say anything in protest.

"But, I can take you back to my place and call Jax to meet us there. If you're ok with that?"

"Yeah." Tara whispered, "Yeah, that'll be fine, David."

Tara turned to look out the window then, ignoring the way David's eyes watched her carefully for a moment before he turned his attention to pulling away from her house. She kept her gaze on the scenery passing by her window and lost track of time, unsure how far they had driven before David was pulling into the garage of a small, two story house.

"It looks like the ones we used to dream off, David. Did you realize?" She was curious to know if David remembered the way the three of them, Tara, Jax, and David used to pretend that they would be friends forever and would eventually have a house together.

As he's helping her from the car, Tara can feel David's chest shaking with chuckles at the same time she hears Jax's motorcycle roaring down the street towards them.

"That's why I bought it, Tara. Some dreams never die, I guess, and I've always been a hopeless romantic. That's what Jax always used to say anyways."

He held her against his side, supporting her weight but not caging her in and Tara would be eternally grateful for David's ability to read people and know what they needed in any given moment.

From behind them, Tara heard the rumble of a motorcycle and knew Jax had pulled into the drive.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jax yelled from where he was removing his helmet and hanging it from his handlebars. "I just drove by your place, Tara, and there are police all over. What happened and why the hell are you with Hale?"

"Jackson, can we take this inside, please? Tara doesn't need this to be tomorrow's gossip down at the barber shop and I think we are sufficiently grown up to speak peaceably to one another." David paused for a moment, before continuing. "Well, at least for one night, I think."

Something in David's voice, the way he carefully formed his sentences, made Jax stop and take a second look at the way Tara was leaning into the other man, the bruises on her neck peaking out from under the blanket she was clutching to her, the way she couldn't look either of them in the eye, and the shivers shaking through her frame.

Tara looked frail and Jax couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her looking so small. He nodded once to David before stepping right into their space and picking Tara up in his arms.

"Lead the way, Deputy Chief." He ordered, but there was no malice in the words as he followed David into the house.

* * *

They didn't talk about what happened, Tara couldn't stand to think about it and she knew that as soon as she fell asleep David would tell Jax every dirty detail she couldn't speak of.

For a brief, terrifying moment, Tara thought they were going to leave her alone in David's room and in that moment the surrounding shadows seemed so much more dangerous to her.

"Hey. Hey Tara, breathe." David was saying.

"C'mon Tara. C'mon, it's easy." And that was Jax in front of her, he must be holding her hands as David helps her to lie back against the pillows and pulls the blankets up over both Jax and her.

Tara can feel herself crying, shaking with the force of her sobs, and she clings to Jax, burrowing into his arms as the world continued moving onward around them.

Distantly, she heard David's voice again.

"I, um, well I guess I'll leave you guys alone now. If you need anything, I'll just be in the office. There's a couch in there and..."

And then she feels the bed shifting as Jax leans up on one arm, reaching out, and pulling an unresisting David onto the mattress behind her.

"Don't even think about it, D. If I can ignore my patch for the night, you can ignore the goddamn badge."

Turning his attention back to her, Jax ran a gentle hand through Tara's hair before leaning over her, towards David, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw them kiss. It was a brief, familiar kiss, a bit unsure with so much history between them now, but she could see the way David relaxed into it.

Jax lay back down, pulling Tara in tight against his chest and kissing her lightly on her temple.

"It's ok, Tara, ain't nothing going to get through us. We'll be here all night. Rest."

And, as David settled in behind her, tentatively wrapping his arms around her waist and reaching for Jax, Tara felt like she was able to breathe for the first time since she'd set her iPod down on the her bedside table and seen it's exact replica already sitting there.

"We've got you, Tara, Jax and me both. Sleep." David whispered in her ear.

Tara Knowles fell asleep then, held between the two men she cared for most in the world, safe and protected and feeling like the love she thought she had lost eleven years ago might not be so lost after all.


End file.
